


Mutual Feelings

by Xyeliss



Category: Final Space
Genre: F/M, I ship Quinncato, Love Quinnary, but this ship is just for fun, plz don’t kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: Quinn discovers she has feelings for her Ventrexian friend
Relationships: Avocato & Gary Goodspeed, Gary Goodspeed & Quinn Airgone, Quinn Airgone & HUE, Quinn Airgone/Avocato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mutual Feelings

Quinn couldn’t sleep, that was a fact. Every time she tried to get comfortable in her bed, butterflies would enter her stomach because... She couldn’t stop thinking about Avocato. The Galaxy One had been hacked by the Infinity Guard, causing the SAMES to attack them while Gary went to restore the power.

While this was happening, she couldn’t help but as Avocato stood his ground and attacked them, he looked so... Hot.

Thinking about it now caused Quinn’s face to turn red, was she really developing... Feelings for him?

She closed her eyes and settled into her pillow, hopefully she’d fall asleep.

And she did, HUE had woken her up since technically it was a new day, even though it was hard to tell in space.

She sat up and stretched, heading into her personal bathroom, she combed her hair and tied it up and wore her usual headband and uniform.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Gary, the lovable goofball of the team.

He waved at her, “Morning Quinn!”

Quinn smiled, “Morning, Gary. Where’s Avocato?”

“Here.”

Looking over, she saw Avocato walk into the kitchen, he had the dashing smile he normally did. Well, it was dashing in her eyes. He just looked... So...

She dashed out the door which she came from, causing both the boys to watch in astonishment.

* * *

Quinn was once again in her bedroom, her legs brought to her chest in shame.

“Quinn. Are you feeling alright?” HUE asked.

“Not really, HUE.”

“What seems to be bothering you?”

Quinn sighed, “I... I think I have feelings for Avocato.”

“You do?” The monotone AI asked.

She nodded, “Yes. I just, I get so flustered whenever I look at him or think about him.”

“Perhaps you should tell him.”

Quinn frowned sadly, “I don’t know, HUE... What if he’ll be angry with me?”

The AI seemed to think for a few moments, “You will not know unless you try.”

She sighed, “You’re right.”

Quinn got up and was about to leave her room, until she opened the door and saw Avocato leaning against the wall.

“Avocato? Did you-“

“Yep.” He replied. “You really have feelings for me, don’t you?”

She nodded in shame, expecting him to be upset.

“That’s a good thing.” Avocato said. “Because, well, I like you too.”

She almost fell back by the surprise of his response, “Really?”

He nodded, “Yep. You’re a true badass.”

Quinn smirked, “Back at ya.”

The Ventrexian kept his cool even though she could see he was blushing, “After the breach is closed and my son is safe, would you... Wanna go on a date, or something?”

She blushed, “I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two, and Gary. I just ship QuinnCato for fun ^^;


End file.
